


La fermezza di Lan Fan

by Mazer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Other, Sentimentale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pensieri di Lan Fan diretti verso il principe Ling Yao. Ambientata dopo il volume 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fermezza di Lan Fan

Il formicolio di un dolore fantasma  
mi pizzica gli occhi e l’ _orgoglio_ , talvolta,  
ma la fierezza non va confusa con la superbia:  
un grande obiettivo vale bene il sacrificio  
di una servitrice incapace di mantenere alta la guardia.  
  
So che Lui _esiste_ ancora da qualche parte, e che sta lottando.  
Lo credo non perché me l’ha assicurato  
chi ha potuto assistere con i suoi occhi ma non allungare le sue braccia sane,  
bensì perché Lo ritengo troppo caparbio per cedere.  
  
Il Suo è un peso che mi è impossibile comprendere e condividere;  
riesco appena a saggiarne il riflusso col cuore.


End file.
